Le Cercueil Vide
by SpiritBran
Summary: Kurt est mort. Tout le monde a assisté à son enterrement. Alors pourquoi certaines personnes jurent l'avoir vu vivant, notamment ses meilleurs amis ? Cela a-t-il un lien avec les meurtres qui commencent à ensanglanter la ville ? Et si le cercueil, très léger, était en réalité vide... DarkVampireKurt
1. Le Pacte du Sang

Bonjour à tous.

Je viens ici pour ma première fanfiction sur cette univers "Glee", univers que j'adore énormément, notamment le personnage de Kurt!

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !

 **Résumé** :

Kurt est mort. Tout le monde a assisté à son enterrement. Alors pourquoi certaines personnes jurent l'avoir vu vivant, notamment ses meilleurs amis ? Cela a-t-il un lien avec les meurtres qui commencent à ensanglanter la ville ? Et si le cercueil, très léger, était en réalité vide... DarkVampireKurt

 **Rated** : M pour relation sexuelle, thème obscur, mention de suicide et de meurtre

 **Langue** : Français

 **Genre** : Horror/Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Pas de couple en particulier, mais relation sexuelle Kurt/Puck et Puck/Kurt/Finn

Chaque chapitre sera publié le mercredi dans l'après-midi !

Cette fanfiction comportera quatre chapitres. Bonne lecture

* * *

Le cercueil descendait lentement en terre, en un dernier voyage vers l'au delà.

L'instant paraissait si long pour le père de la victime, lui qui voyait la demeure désormais éternelle de son unique enfant disparaître dans un vulgaire trou dans le sol.

Il retint avec peine ses larmes, mais il savait que son fils ne l'aurait pas voulu. Pas alors que lui-même s'était battu jusqu'au bout...et avait succombé.

« Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était la sienne. » Voilà ce que se répétait l'homme chauve tandis que les premières pelletées de terre commençait à recouvrir la boite blanche. Une boite si légère...même pour y contenir le corps d'un garçon de dix-sept ans. Un garçon ayant choisi de mourir plutôt que de continuer à subir la vie...

-Burt...

Will Schuester ne savait plus où se mettre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Kurt...il n'avait rien vu lui non plus. Il n'avait pas vu la peur derrière l'éternel sourire du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas entendu les appels à l'aide derrière les mauvaises blagues.

Et pourtant, le résultat était là : Kurt Hummel reposait désormais six pieds sous terre.

Le professeur de chant se sentait coupable. Il avait eu du mal à venir jusqu'au cimetière, mais il ne pouvait plus ignorer.

Il déposa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du père mais ne réussit pas à trouver les mots justes. Il préféra alors s'en aller.

Mercedes pleurait, soutenue par Rachel. Comment avait-elle pu ignoré le mal-être de son meilleur ami ? L'était-il toujours d'ailleurs ? Elle s'était tellement éloignée de lui...

La jeune noire était perdue. Elle détourna les yeux de la tombe, mais son regard se posa sur bien pire...

De l'autre côté du cimetière, vers les caveaux plus anciens, les banderoles jaunes de la police délimitaient encore le lieu où le corps de Kurt avait été retrouvé.

Même si personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, les rumeurs racontaient qu'on avait retrouvé le jeune homme égorgé. Mais était-ce vrai ?

Dans une petite ville comme Lima, on racontait souvent des bêtises. Seulement l'enquête n'avait pas encore statufié sur la raison de la mort, mais tous ici présent avait compris.

Le suicide.

Dans un dernier sanglot, elle s'éloigna, ratant de peu l'ombre qui disparut derrière les arbres du cimetière.

Puck ne la rata pas lui, cette ombre étrange.

Il était venu sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Certes, il avait appris à sympathiser avec Kurt...mais le garçon à la crête avait horreur des cimetières.

Il en avait presque peur pour dire la vérité...ce qui aurait nuit à sa réputation de bad boy...

Seulement, cette fois, il en était certain. Il avait bien vu une ombre qui observait l'enterrement de loin. Une silhouette gracile, familière et terriblement rapide.

Elle était cependant trop loin pour reconnaître qui que ce soit, mais le jeune Noah frissonna des pieds à la tête.

Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans ce cimetière. Et lui ne croyait pas à la thèse du suicide. Kurt était...il était bien trop fort pour se laisser aller à commettre un acte aussi vil. Certes, ces derniers temps au lycée, avec toutes les histoires, cela n'avait pas été facile pour le jeune homme. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu se tuer ! Non...pour Puck, on avait assassiné son ami.

Qui ? Il l'ignorait. Sûrement un malade. Sinon qui d'autre serait allé fouiner dans un cimetière à minuit passé ?

D'ailleurs, pourquoi diable Kurt était-il dans un cimetière au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Surtout que d'après les premières constatations de l'enquête, on n'avait pas déplacé le corps...

Tellement de questions et si peu de réponses.

Soudain, il la revit. Cette ombre noire qui zigzaguait entre les tombes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme commença à marcher dans la direction de l'ombre.

Il s'éloignait ainsi des autres, ignorant même l'appel de Quinn. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

L'ombre continuait d'apparaître de temps à autre, à chaque fois, il arrivait à apercevoir un élément nouveau.

Une peau pâle, presque transparente.

Donc c'était un être en chair et en os.

Des yeux apparaissant comme un éclair de glace.

Il allait touché au but.

Tournant dans un recoin du cimetière, il ralentit la cadence. Il venait d'arriver là où le corps de Kurt avait été retrouvé.

Il voulut faire demi-tour, mais des bruits de pas feutrés raisonnèrent devant lui. Pourtant le lieu était interdit au public depuis la macabre découverte, quelques jours plus tôt. S'avançant encore, Puck voulut enjamber les rouleaux de la police lorsque Quinn arriva.

-Puck ça suffit !

La jeune fille était hors d'haleine de lui avoir couru après. Bordel, ce n'était pas une attitude à avoir dans un cimetière.

Elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré la mort de son confident. C'était quelque chose que tout le monde ignorait, mais Kurt et elle avait été extrêmement proche, depuis notamment le Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Alors voir Puck bafouer l'enterrement de leur camarade...elle avait envie de le gifler. Pourtant, elle se contenta de soupirer et de lui tendre une main.

-Allez viens...on rentre.

-Mais...j'ai cru voir...

-Quoi ?

Puck jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'allée des caveaux. La plus ancienne des allées du cimetière. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de serrer les poings et de faire demi-tour.

-Non rien...

Quinn lui attrapa le bras et il sortirent tous les deux de l'obscure allée.

L'ombre profita de ce moment de répit pour s'arrêter et s'asseoir sur une des tombes.

Un sourire moqueur illuminait son visage de porcelaine tandis qu'il regardait les deux jeunes gens partir.

-Et bien...je pensais ne pas réussir à le semer.

Sa voix était faîte de velours tandis que l'étrange jeune homme replaça une mèche qui avait osé s'éloigner de son impeccable chevelure châtain.

-C'était un très bel enterrement...qu'en pensez-vous...

Il regarda le nom qui était gravé sur la tombe et retroussa le nez de dégoût.

-Désirée ? Rha...vos parents ne devaient pas vous aimer ma pauvre...

Il ricana avant de s'allonger tout le long de la terre, caressant en ronronnant le marbre de la stèle funéraire.

-En plus...je ne me suis pas présenté...Kurt Hummel. C'était mon enterrement aujourd'hui.

Dire qu'il en avait eu assez de vivre aurait été un euphémisme. Il aurait tout fait pour s'arracher lui-même le dernier souffle, mais il ne pouvait songer à se suicider.

Alors, lorsque son salut lui était venu grâce à un contrat, il n'avait même pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Il avait signé.

Le regrettait-il ? Non. Même si chaque chose a un prix, ce qu'il avait offert était payé par la douleur des autres.

C'était ce que pensait Kurt en voyant son père pleurer. Il aurait dû avoir mal, se sentir coupable. Mais non...il n'y arrivait pas. C'était à peine s'il trouvait l'homme pathétique. En même temps, on l'avait prévenu.

-Une fois le pacte signé, tu ne pourras plus ressentir ces émotions qui vous rendent si faible, vous les humains. Plus de pitié, plus de compassion, plus de tendresse...Et surtout plus d'amour.

C'était sûrement la dernière close qui l'avait encouragé à signer.

La seule chose qu'il allait regretter était sûrement sa chambre. Mais bon, il ne pouvait plus se montrer en ville désormais.

Pas alors que la moitié des habitants ne parlait plus que de sa mort.

Pour l'instant, il allait se contenter du mausolée de la vieille famille de sa mère. Plus personne n'allait être enterré ici puisque tout le monde était déjà mort.

Il allait donc pouvoir installer son petit nid douillet pour les quelques années à venir.

Surtout qu'il avait compris que son sens du raffinement venait bien du côté de sa mère. Cette tombe était tout simplement magnifique. Immense, Kurt avait dû déménager les sept cercueils qui y reposait, mais le résultat était parfait. Il allait pouvoir choisir le sien et le poser où il le désirait. Il pourrait même y installer quelques meubles de travail...pas besoin de lampe, désormais il pouvait voir dans le noir.

Il allait tout redécorer avec goût.

Mais pour l'instant, il allait devoir réfléchir à comment s'habiller.

Étrangement, ces envies avaient changé...il ne cherchait plus à être à la pointe de la mode. Il avait juste besoin d'être parfait.

Certes, il l'était déjà.

Les derniers détails de son imparfaite apparence avaient disparus. Adieu les petits boutons, les rougeurs...adieu la maigreur trop voyante.

Mais comme tout tableau, on devait souligner l'art par un cadrage absolu.

Souriant à cette nouvelle vie qu'il avait désiré, il continua de ranger le caveau. Quelques chauves-souris avaient choisi de vivre au plafond, mais cela ne gênait pas Kurt.

Elles étaient sa nouvelle famille après tout.

Il tendit un bras et l'une d'elle vint s'y poser. Il commença à la caresser tendrement.

-Et ben...qui aurait cru que vous soyez des animaux aussi affectueux...

Le mammifère volant poussa une plainte aigu avant de venir poser sa tête dans le cou blanc de Kurt. Ce dernier rit avant d'attraper l'animal et de jouer avec les petites canines affûtées.

-Je sais je sais...il va bientôt falloir se nourrir...j'ai déjà quelques idées sur la question du plat à choisir...

Le chiroptère lécha le doigt avant de prendre son envol et il retourna s'accrocher au plafond. Kurt le regarda faire avant d'aller choisir le cercueil qui allait lui servir de repos.

Il en avait sept à sa disposition, mais il élimina tout de suite deux qui étaient bien trop petits pour lui.

-Des tombes d'enfants...je me demande de quoi ils ont pu mourir.

Il commença à regarder les dates...tous les cercueils étaient de 1916, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

-Suicide collectif ? Non...même année mais pas même mois...hum...qu'est-ce qui aurait pu exterminer une famille entière dans ces années là...

Écartant un nouveau cercueil qu'il jugea en trop mauvais état, il sourit en lisant le nom du dernier représentant des morts.

-Keith Harrison...né en 1899 et mort en 1916. Dis donc...tu n'avais que 17 ans ? Et nous avons les mêmes initiales...c'est le destin très cher.

Sans attendre, il ouvrit le cercueil, arrachant les clous dans un sinistre bruit. Aussitôt, une odeur vint chatouiller les narines devenus sensibles.

-Quelle horreur. Mais de quoi tu as pu mourir toi pour puer autant ?

Il attrapa le cadavre complètement décomposé et alla l'enterrer sous les dalles, à l'arrière du mausolée.

Examinant la tombe, il la jugea en assez bon état, les planches n'étaient pas pourries, elles avaient même l'air verni. L'intérieur était confortable, légèrement matelassé. Même les morts avaient une meilleure chance que lui.

S'allongeant à l'intérieur, il fut surpris mais satisfait en constatant qu'il faisait exactement la bonne taille.

-Parfait. Je n'ai rien à redire là-dessus. Sauf l'odeur peut-être...mais elle partira vite. On dirait...

Il renifla un instant avant de grimacer.

-Ouais...polio. Maintenant que j'y pense, il y a eu une épidémie de polio foudroyante en 1916...

C'était donc une maladie qui avait exterminé ses ancêtres.

Il fallait bien que ça soit quelque chose après tout.

Se replaçant dans le cercueil, Kurt soupira.

Le silence qui régnait dans le cimetière était totalement l'opposé des bruits incessants auxquels il avait été habitué au lycée.

C'était calme...apaisant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurt comprit quelque chose d'essentiel sur lui-même : il n'aimait pas le bruit.

Déjà, il s'en était douté dans sa vie « normale ». Les dernières musiques n'étaient pas pour lui, il s'était même lassé de Lady Gaga...

Non, il préférait largement le classique...ce monde où chaque note à sa place pour former un ensemble parfait.

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut qu'il allait devoir acheté un piano. Ça lui manquerait trop sinon...

-Mr Hummel ?

-Oui ?

L'homme qui venait de frapper à la maison de Burt était vêtu d'un long manteau marron sombre et d'un chapeau qui cachait un peu son visage.

Il avait une prestance imposante, mais le père de Kurt le reconnut bien vite.

-Vous êtes l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête sur la mort de Kurt.

-C'est exact. Puis-je rentré ?

-Bien...bien sûr.

L'inspecteur de police pénétra dans la maison, suivant Burt qui l'amenait dans le salon. Là, ils retrouvèrent Finn, Rachel et Carole. Les trois jeunes gens partageaient un chocolat chaud, brûlant même, espérant oublier qu'ils venaient d'enterrer l'un des leurs.

L'intrus s'arrêta net en voyant autant de monde et se tourna vers l'homme de la maison.

-Puis-je vous parler dans un endroit seul ?

-Si ça concerne Kurt, je veux savoir, s'imposa Finn aussitôt.

Lui aussi avait reconnu l'homme, et il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à celui qu'il avait fini par considérer comme son frère.

Burt le regarda avant de s'adresser au policier.

-Nous vous écoutons tous.

L'homme soupira et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, chose que s'empressa de faire Burt. Prenant une profonde respiration, l'inspecteur commença.

-Encore une fois, toutes mes condoléances...seulement ce que j'ai à vous dire est difficile à entendre.

Les derniers éléments de l'enquête ont apporté de nouvelles preuves qui, hélas, éloigne totalement la thèse du suicide.

Burt pâlit soudainement, tandis que Rachel et Carole mettaient leurs mains devant leur bouche. Finn s'assit difficilement sur le canapé, les jambes coupées par l'annonce, et demanda d'une voix blanche.

-Vous...vous voulez dire que...mon frère...

-Oui. J'ai bien peur de devoir vous annoncer que Kurt Hummel a été assassiné.

Le clapotis des gouttes de pluie tira Kurt de son sommeil. Soulevant le couvercle du cercueil, il s'étira quand il sentit une goutte lui tombait sur le nez.

Sa nouvelle maison avait sans aucun doute quelques soucis de tuyauterie...mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il allait devoir s'occuper de régler quelques soucis plus important.

Comme soulager la brûlure qu'il avait dans la gorge et le creux qu'il sentait dans son estomac.

En plus de la pluie, c'était surtout la faim qui avait tiré le jeune homme de son sommeil.

Jacob Ben Israël travaillait tard, comme tous les soirs au lycée McKinley. Il n'était pas devenu le rédacteur en chef en patientant que le boulot lui vienne.

Non...il avait passé des heures à chercher les pires secrets de ses ennemis, à espionner chaque faits et gestes pour ne rien rater...tout pour être sûr de descendre ses adversaires et ainsi s'assurer la meilleure place.

S'en voulait-il d'avoir fait autant de mal ? Non...ou rarement. La vie n'était tendre avec personne.

Lui-même cherchait la reconnaissance dans le lycée car personne ne s'intéressait à lui dans sa maison. Ses parents n'avaient d'yeux que par sa grande sœur...

Jacob grogna tandis qu'il finissait de corriger son article sur la mort de Kurt Hummel. Certes, il avait souvent fait du mal au jeune homme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer à côté d'un tel scoop.

Cela ne faisait que quatre jours que l'adolescent était mort, mais déjà des gens témoignaient de voir son fantôme se baladait dans le cimetière.

Il en avait même fait sa UNE pour le lendemain. « Kurt Hummel : Diva jusque dans la mort ? »

Jacob finissait d'imprimer ses papiers lorsqu'un bruit feutré raisonna dans le silence de la bibliothèque où il veillait.

Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte. Pourtant, il était seul...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre...il était 19h00...à part peut-être un homme de ménage, il ne devait y avoir plus personne.

-Sûrement ton imagination...tu travailles trop.

Il venait de se le dire à haute voix, pour avant tout se rassurer lui-même.

L'imprimante finissait de sortir les papiers quand, soudain, la lumière de la bibliothèque s'éteignit, plongeant le jeune homme dans le noir.

Ce dernier poussa un glapissement pitoyable. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade.

-Il...il y a quelqu'un ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Jacob respira bruyamment, essayant de se calmer.

-Ce n'est rien...sûrement les plombs...

Se secouant pour se donner constance, il alluma la petite lampe du bureau. Cette dernière s'éclaira faiblement, projetant une lumière fantomatique entre les étagères de la bibliothèque.

Au final, Jacob ne savait pas si c'était mieux ainsi...heureusement, l'écran de l'ordinateur projetait un faisceau plus large, éclairant à moitié le coin où il se trouvait.

S'empressant de ranger ses affaires, le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement. Sa respiration même se bloqua tandis qu'il écoutait le bruit qui s'était installé dans la grande pièce.

Un bruit régulier, feutré toujours...des pas.

Quelqu'un marchait dans la bibliothèque et s'amusait avec les nerfs de Jacob.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, mais il ne voyait rien.

-Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Des livres chutèrent brusquement de l'étagère à sa droite, lui faisant pousser un cri aigu. Son cœur battait trop vite, c'était horrible comme sensation.

-Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas marrant !

Soudain, l'ordinateur se mit en veille, enlevant la lumière et le plongeant pratiquement dans le noir. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait pensé à allumer la petite lampe. Se retournant, il bougea la souris et aussitôt l'écran se ralluma. Et Jacob put voir celui qu'il le terrifiait.

Derrière le bureau, appuyé nonchalamment sur l'ordinateur, Kurt Hummel lui souriait, un air malicieux dans ses yeux de glace., impeccablement sec malgré la pluie dehors.

-Bonsoir Jacob.

-Non, non...non...tu...tu es...

-Mort ? Je sais merci. Mais je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te rendre visite, après tout, je te dois tellement de choses...

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres du jeune revenant, faisant trembler d'effroi Jacob. Ce dernier commença à reculer doucement, mais Kurt sauta par dessus le bureau, se rapprochant dangereusement.

Il émanait de lui une telle aura ténébreuse que Jacob ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné. Il voulait presque s'approcher pour toucher la peau parfaite de l'apparition...

Kurt détourna le regard pour lire l'article qu'affichait l'écran.

-Ah...on parle déjà de moi ? En Une en plus ? Je me sens flatté...

Se retournant vers l'autre garçon, l'être malveillant eut un sourire plus grand et minauda.

-J'ai une idée...je vais te raconter comment je suis mort. Imagine la célébrité qui te tend les bras ! Je vois déjà les gros titres : « Un mort revient parler de son assassinat » C'est classe tu trouves pas ?

Jacob retint un hurlement mais fit rapidement demi-tour, prêt à courir pour se sortir de cette étrange rencontre.

Hélas, devant lui se tenait déjà Kurt, lui barrant complètement la route. Il était appuyé contre une étagère et le fixait toujours avec un air amusé.

-Voyons Jacob...je viens proposer gentiment le plus grand scoop de ta carrière, et tu me fuis ? Ce n'est pas très professionnel...

Il avança vers le jeune homme, le faisant reculer sous la peur. Bientôt, Jacob se cogna à une chaise et il dût s'appuyer sur elle pour ne pas tomber.

Il était terrifié comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

-Assis, sourit Kurt.

Mais Jacob ne bougea pas, il était tétanisé.

-Assis !

L'ordre claqua comme un fouet et le reporter se retrouva le cul sur la chaise, tandis que Kurt riait doucement. Ce rire...n'était pas celui du jeune homme...Jacob l'avait déjà entendu...ce n'était pas le même que lorsqu'il était en vie.

-Tu...tu es un fantôme ?

-Pas exactement. Mais écoute l'histoire et tu comprendras...

S'asseyant sur le bureau dans un style très décontracté, Kurt commença son récit.

-Tout remonte à quatre jours, mais je pense que tu t'en doutais. Le jour de ma mort. En réalité, une heure avant ma mort. C'était à la sortie des cours...je sais pas si tu t'en rappelles de ce jour là ? Tu avais publié un article sur ma dernière tenue Alexander McQueen, me traitant de « pédale et d'erreur de la nature du bon goût » pour citer tes mots. D'ailleurs permet moi de te dire que tu te trompais. J'étais à la pointe de la mode.

Un petit rire franchit à nouveau les lèvres de Kurt et Jacob frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans ce rire, un côté surnaturel qui lui faisait dresser les cheveux dans la nuque.

-Bref, passons...je me sentais encore plus mal que d'habitude. J'étais...fatigué. Fatigué de tout. Des cours, du Glee Club où j'étais invisible, des couloirs où j'étais trop visible...je n'avais ma place nulle part au final. Je dois avoué que j'avais vraiment envie d'en finir.

Kurt soupira avant de se tourner vers Jacob. Ce dernier déglutit et demanda timidement...

-C'est...C'est un suicide alors ?

-Rho ! Ne soit pas pressé ! Écoute la suite ! Donc j'en étais où ? Ah oui...j'allais terriblement mal...alors comme à chaque fois que je me sens mal, je suis allé sur la tombe à ma mère pour lui parler un peu.

Kurt se perdit un instant dans un souvenir heureux...avant de poursuivre.

-J'ai commencé à lui dire qu'elle me manquait, que j'allais pas bien...que j'avais peur de faire une bêtise. Bref de mes soucis. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est que quelqu'un m'écoutait vraiment.

-Qui ?

-Hum...te voilà curieux maintenant ! Je savais que cela allait te plaire...c'était un homme. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru au début. Un magnifique et sexy jeune homme...il avait des cheveux aussi noir que les ténèbres, et une couleur dans les yeux que je n'avais jamais vu...on aurait dit des charbons ardents. C'était tout simplement fascinant...il est venu me parler. Étrangement...je lui ai tout raconté à nouveau. Il m'a écouté, patiemment...et tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que cela m'a fait.

Jacob blêmit et eut du mal à avaler. Il n'était pas rassuré du tout...la description de l'inconnu ne lui disait rien de bien...elle lui rappelait les histoires que le rabbin leur racontait quand il était petit, avec ses cousins.

-Puis, c'est lui qui a parlé. Et il m'a ouvert les yeux sur ma vie...nos vies à tous. Combien le temps est éphémère, notre existence si inutile...mais surtout si cruelle. Que toute ma vie allait être ainsi...Sauf si j'acceptais de le suivre...

Kurt se tourna vers Jacob, l'air fatigué mais avec un sourire désolé.

-Il faut me comprendre, j'étais épuisé de vivre...Et trop peureux pour me suicider. Alors, lorsqu'il m'a offert une vie nouvelle, en échange d'une minuscule chose, je n'ai pas hésité.

-Que...que t'a-t-il demandé ? Glapit Jacob qui avait peur de comprendre.

Kurt éclata de rire, et Jacob eut envie de hurler, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il venait d'apercevoir quelque chose sur le revenant qui le terrifiait.

-Mais mon âme bien sûr.

Là, dans la bouche de Kurt, les canines avaient poussé démesurément.

-Tu...tu es un vampire !

Kurt soupira tandis que sa proie commençait à se relever pour s'écarter de lui.

-Tu t'en rends enfin compte...

-Tu as vendu ton âme au diable !

-Oui et ? Il n'y a aucun soucis avec cela.

Kurt descendit du bureau et commença à avancer vers Jacob, ses yeux virant au rouge. En les voyant ainsi, le jeune homme ne put plus bouger, il était comme hypnotisé par cette couleur si inhumaine.

-Imagine...la puissance, le pouvoir, l'éternelle jeunesse...et tout cela en échange de mon âme. De ma petite et inutile âme...

-Mais tu ne pourra jamais aller au paradis !

Kurt éclata encore une fois de rire, et sa voix mélodieuse plongea Jacob en transe, l'empêchant même d'appeler au secours.

-Il me suffit simplement de ne pas mourir...Encore.

S'approchant encore, Kurt eut un minuscule sourire.

-Certes, chaque chose a un prix...

Ses canines poussèrent encore tandis qu'il attrapait la tête du jeune homme pour dévoiler son cou.

-Mais le prix que je fournis est la terreur que j'inspire.

D'un coup de mâchoire, Kurt égorgea proprement sa victime.

Il fallut une heure au vampire pour vider entièrement Jacob.

Lorsqu'il finit son repas, Kurt grimaça.

-Je pensais que le sang allait me plaire plus facilement...ou alors c'est toi. Ouais tu dois être tellement pourri de l'intérieur que même ton sang est vicié...

Relâchant le cadavre désormais froid, le jeune homme s'essuya la bouche avec une grimace. Il aurait dût choisir une victime plus alléchante...mais le besoin de vengeance avait été bien trop fort.

Regardant le corps à ses pieds, Kurt le poussa du pied. La plaie béante au niveau de la gorge était la même que le diable avait fait pour transformer le jeune homme en vampire. La seule différence venait que Kurt ne voulait pas que Jacob devienne un vampire.

Pas question de se le coltiner jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Non, Kurt avait juste voulu le tuer. C'était là son premier pouvoir. Grâce à sa morsure, il pouvait soit tuer, soit créer des compagnons.

Mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste se nourrir...et vu la quantité de sang qu'il avait aspiré, il était tranquille pour un mois facilement.

Pas question de se faire avoir alors que sa nouvelle vie commençait.

S'éloignant du lycée, Kurt sortit dans la rue. La nuit était à présent tombée, mais la lune, absente, ne pouvait éclairée la moindre ruelle. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait plus.

Il n'y avait personne, aussi le vampire put rentrer jusqu'au cimetière sans être inquiété.

Poussant la pierre qui barrait l'entrée du caveau familial, il y pénétra sans effort avant de refermer derrière lui.

Sa vue s'adapta aussitôt et il sourit en voyant que ses amies chauves-souris commençaient à bouger pour partir chasser.

Sa préférée, qu'il avait surnommé Elphaba, vint se poser sur son épaule.

-Alors ma belle, prête à aller chasser ?

La chauve-souris lui répondit d'un petit cri suraigu et vint lécher un peu de sang qu'il n'avait pas enlevé sur sa joue. Le chatouillis fit rire le jeune homme.

-Gourmande...allez, je vais me coucher...amusez-vous bien toute.

S'installant dans le cercueil, il eut la désagréable surprise de le sentir légèrement humide. Il allait vraiment devoir réparer le caveau...maintenant qu'il allait y vivre quelque temps.

Refermant le couvercle, il eut un dernier sourire.

Il aimait beaucoup sa nouvelle existence.

* * *

Voilà pour cette nouvelle histoire.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !


	2. Le Baiser de Mort

Bonjour à tous.

Je viens ici pour ma première fanfiction sur cette univers "Glee", univers que j'adore énormément, notamment le personnage de Kurt!

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !

 **Résumé** :

Kurt est mort. Tout le monde a assisté à son enterrement. Alors pourquoi certaines personnes jurent l'avoir vu vivant, notamment ses meilleurs amis ? Cela a-t-il un lien avec les meurtres qui commencent à ensanglanter la ville ? Et si le cercueil, très léger, était en réalité vide... DarkVampireKurt

 **Rated** : M pour relation sexuelle, thème obscur, mention de suicide et de meurtre

 **Langue** : Français

 **Genre** : Horror/Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Pas de couple en particulier, mais relation sexuelle Kurt/Puck et Puck/Kurt/Finn

Dans ce chapitre, on a un lemon entre Puck et Kurt, donc homophobe ou âme sensible s'abstenir! Un grand merci à ma puce titinesister qui a écrit ce lemon à partir de mes idées ! Sans elle, il aurait été moins excitant! MERCI MA PUCE !

Chaque chapitre sera publié le mercredi dans l'après-midi !

Cette fanfiction comportera quatre chapitres. Bonne lecture

* * *

L'ambiance au lycée McKinley était grise.

Oui...tous semblaient complètement vide, sans émotions. En même temps, il était normal d'être perdu lorsqu'un deuxième camarade venait d'être enterré.

Oh certes, pas grand monde regretterait Jacob Ben Israël, mais c'était surtout l'horreur de la découverte.

Au beau milieu de la bibliothèque, la gorge entièrement ouverte, la tête presque décapitée. De quoi traumatiser bien des élèves...

A présent, toute la ville de Lima avait pris connaissance de deux choses : la première était que Kurt Hummel ne s'était pas suicidé, la deuxième qu'un tueur en série avait choisi les jeunes lycéens comme victime.

En tout cas, c'est ce que Puck n'arrêtait pas de se dire.

Le jeune homme le savait depuis le début, Kurt n'aurait pas pu se tuer. Pas lui...Désormais, il avait les preuves qui lui manquait.

Quelqu'un avait tué un de ses camarades du Glee Club, ce quelqu'un devait le payer.

Mais comment savoir qui avait fait cela ? Laissez la police faire peut-être...

« Sûrement pas, songeait Puck, ils sont incapables. Je vais devoir trouver par moi-même. »

Après avoir réfléchi, le garçon choisit de reprendre là où commencer le mystère.

Au cimetière de la ville. Dans l'allée des vieux caveaux. Là où on avait retrouvé le corps de son ami.

Kurt sommeillait tranquillement dans le cercueil. La faim ne le tenaillait plus depuis qu'il avait vidé cet imbécile de reporter, une semaine auparavant.

Depuis, il s'amusait à visiter la ville durant la nuit, évitant tout de même de croiser des personnes. Et notamment des personnes qu'il connaissait de son vivant.

Quoique parfois...il se disait qu'aller embêter Rachel pourrait être marrant. Juste pour la voir hurler de terreur en l'apercevant sortir des Enfers...

Un bruit de pas à l'extérieur du caveau réussit à tirer le jeune vampire du sommeil réparateur. Ouvrant des yeux d'un bleu flamboyant, il s'extirpa de sa boite, se demandant qui pouvait venir dans ce coin perdu du cimetière.

S'approchant doucement de la dalle qui bouchait l'entrée du caveau, Kurt colla son oreille contre la pierre.

Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui se baladait le long des graviers, en face de son repère.

Grognant, le vampire fit ressortir ses crocs, prêt à mordre l'importun qui osait empiéter sur son territoire. Pourtant, il s'arrêta en reconnaissant la voix.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

« Par tous les diables, mais qu'est ce que Puck fout ici ? » grogna Kurt.

Pourquoi est-ce que son ancien camarade de classe venait dans un cimetière ? Ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir pourtant...en tout cas pour les êtres vivants.

Cherchant à comprendre la présence de l'intrus, Kurt poussa légèrement la dalle en pierre, juste assez pour pouvoir se glisser à l'extérieur.

Heureusement, la lune n'éclairait que peu les environs, donnant au lieu une atmosphère digne de l'horreur.

Rampant sans bruit le long des murs, le vampire grimpa jusqu'en haut du caveau, accrochant ses ongles dangereusement tranchants dans la paroi rocheuse.

De son perchoir, il pouvait avoir une vue sur l'ensemble de l'allée, et plus particulièrement sur Puck qui marchait, capuche rabattue sur la tête. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers le fond du chemin, là où Kurt avait fait le pacte et où son corps avait été retrouvé.

Étonné par cette coïncidence qui n'en était sûrement pas une, le vampire décida de le suivre, devenant une ombre parmi les ombres.

Puck avait enjambé sans aucun scrupule les cordes de police. De toutes manières, tout le monde était bien trop occupé à examiner la bibliothèque désormais. Il pouvait donc enquêter de lui-même, juste pour savoir quel était l'enfoiré qui ensanglantait Lima.

Sa première idée était donc d'aller là où Kurt avait été tué. Même si cela lui faisait mal.

D'après les renseignements qu'il avait pu glaner, on avait retrouvé le jeune homme allongé sur le dos, entre deux tombes, la gorge tranchée en deux.

Mais pourtant, il n'y avait pas une seule trace de sang.

Même si la police avait sûrement nettoyé le lieu du crime, le sol était recouvert de gravier...il y aurait dû avoir au moins encore des gouttes.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas d'hémoglobine nul part. Comme pour Jacob. Donc le meurtrier avait pris soin de les vider comme...Des porcs ?

Il crut qu'il allait vomir en imaginant les sévices de ses camarades. Son haut-le-cœur le déstabilisa et il dût s'appuyer sur une tombe pour ne pas fléchir.

En voyant son camarade pâlir, Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un ricanement. Un rire sonore qui raisonna dans tout le cimetière et attira l'attention de Puck vers lui.

Seulement le vampire bougea à nouveau, ne voulant pas être découvert si vite. Le seule chose que put voir le jeune à la crête fut une étrange ombre se faufilant entre les caveaux.

C'était donc vrai. Les rumeurs avaient vu juste. Le cimetière de Lima était hanté.

Puck sentit ses jambes trembler tandis que l'ombre repasser devant ses yeux, comme pour le tourmenter.

Cherchant à s'éloigner, il s'emmêla les pieds et tomba sur les fesses. Cette action sembla stopper pendant une fraction de seconde l'être surnaturel car Puck eut le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux d'un bleu de glace.

Deux yeux qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

-Kurt ?

Le vampire se cacha derrière une tombe, bénissant la nuit sombre qui l'aidait à se dissimuler dans les ombres. Il n'avait pas peur...mais si Puck le voyait, il allait sûrement en parler autour de lui, et adieu sa tranquillité.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter le monologue du vivant.

-Kurt...je sais que tu m'entends. Pourquoi hantes-tu le cimetière ? Tu...tu attends que l'on retrouve ton meurtrier ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, la créature de la nuit grogna légèrement, mais l'écho des alentours vide réussit à faire parvenir le son jusqu'aux oreilles de Puck qui frissonna.

-Ce n'est pas cela ? Alors Kurt pourquoi restes-tu enfermer ici ? Dans ce monde, tu n'as plus ta place...

Le vampire soupira. Il allait vraiment durer longtemps à le faire chier comme ça ? Cependant, il ne bougea pas, réfléchissant à la manière de se faufiler sans que l'humain ne le voit partir.

-Kurt...je suis certain que tu m'entends. Ton âme n'est pas passée de l'autre côté...je te promets qu'on retrouvera ton assassin. Tu traverseras la lumière, je te le jure.

Voilà qu'il sortait les violons. C'était tellement pathétique. Kurt commençait à s'agacer. Il avait besoin de s'en aller, retrouver son cercueil et dormir.

Si jamais il lui manquerait une seule petite heure de sommeil, il allait être vraiment d'une humeur massacrante.

Soudain, comme si son corps obéissait à sa volonté, il se sentit devenir léger tandis que le bout de ses doigts commençaient à se transformer lentement en fumée.

Puis sa main, son bras...Et tout son corps.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il était devenu un panache de fumée. Fumée qu'il pouvait diriger selon son bon vouloir.

Il le comprit bien assez vite lorsque, impressionné par ce phénomène, il chercha à s'écarter mais que l'ensemble de fumée suivit sa pensée.

Il essaya alors de s'éloigner doucement de l'endroit où Puck se trouvait et se glissa par l'entrée du caveau de sa famille.

Une fois à l'abri, il chercha le moyen de reprendre sa forme initiale, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Déjà la première transformation avait été involontaire...

Un rire retentit dans l'habitacle, et il le reconnut aussitôt.

-Bonsoir Alouqua.

L'être sourit à la fumée qui parlait, ce qui était assez étrange. Il avait une apparence d'homme assez féminin, très élancé, mais ce qui se remarquait le plus étaient les yeux couleur de la braise. S'approchant de la fumée, il s'amusa à promener une de ses mains dedans.

-Mon petit Kurt...te voilà dans une drôle de posture...

-J'ai remarqué...tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer.

-Hum, d'abord, je vais te rendre ton apparence normale.

Le démon claqua des doigts et le jeune Hummel redevint humain, enfin presque humain. Le vampire jeta un regard noir à son partenaire.

-Merci...maintenant explique.

-Tout doux mon mignon...n'oublie pas à qui tu dois ta renaissance...

S'approchant, l'être fit promener ses mains sur le torse de Kurt avec de les monter dans son cou. Là, il y fit promener ses ongles doucement. Aussitôt, le sang se mit à couler tandis que la gorge tendre s'ouvrait avec lenteur.

Le vampire faillit presque en gémir de douleur. Comme quoi, dans sa nouvelle condition, pas tout avait changé.

Seulement le démon s'éloigna et expliqua calmement.

-En faisant un pacte avec moi, tu es devenu un vampire certes. Mais surtout un prima, un vampire de premier ordre. Je ne t'ai pas donné seulement l'immortalité, mais aussi d'immenses pouvoirs, comme celui de te transformer en brouillard.

Kurt s'assit sur son cercueil, observant son acolyte du regard. Il avait envie de lui cracher dessus qu'il aurait dû le prévenir, mais le souvenir des ongles sur sa peau lui déconseillèrent.

Même s'il était devenu plus rapide ou plus fort, il n'en restait pas moins mortel. Et mourir le condamnerait automatiquement à des tortures éternelles.

Se ressaisissant, il demanda d'une voix posée.

-Et j'en ai d'autres des surprises pareilles ?

-Tellement, rigola l'être démoniaque. Mais je te laisse les découvrir par toi-même...

S'éloignant, il s'arrêta devant la porte du caveau encore légèrement ouverte. Il pouvait admirer Puck qui semblait toujours attendre une réponse de l'esprit de Kurt. Cela fit légèrement ricaner.

-Tu avais vraiment des amis très fidèles...mais tu n'as pas su le voir de ton vivant. Peut-être qu'une nouvelle famille t'accompagnera désormais dans la mort.

Étrangement, le vampire sentit un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Il regarda, médusé, celui qui était à l'origine de sa nature.

-Qu'est...qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Oh ça ? C'est la loi des vampires...le besoin irrémédiable de créer des semblables, des compagnons. Un vampire, surtout prima, ne supporte pas la solitude...Il va sûrement falloir que tu transformes quelques personnes Kurt...et je sais que tu t'es juré de pas le faire.

S'approchant, le démon eut un sourire mauvais.

-Sauf que si tu ne le fais pas rapidement, tu vas mourir, accablé par la solitude. Tu vois l'ironie de la situation ? C'est la peur d'être seul qui t'a emmené à moi, mais c'est la solitude qui va te donner à moi. Et je savourerais chacun de tes cris...

L'être malfaisant disparut en s'évaporant dans les airs, laissant un jeune vampire plus que surpris par tant de révélation...

Ainsi, il allait devoir se créer une famille de vampire pour survivre ?

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de Kurt. Bien sûr qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais transformer un humain...mais il était humain lorsqu'il avait promis.

Et une promesse humaine ne vaut rien pour un vampire.

Mais qui transformer ? Rachel ? Mercedes ? Mike ? Tina ?

Il grogna. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient digne de connaître le plaisir absolu du sang et du pouvoir.

Il revint un instant dans la réalité en entendant des pas sur le gravier. Puck repartait.

S'approchant de l'entrée, Kurt put le voir s'éloigner. Il examina la silhouette du garçon.

Athlétique, imposant, aussi bouillant qu'un volcan...il pourrait être un parfait candidat. Tout du moins physiquement...mais pour l'esprit, le jeune vampire avait déjà des plans en tête pour savoir s'il était digne. Et s'il l'était, pas question de le transformer contre son gré. Non...il allait le convaincre, et sûrement de la meilleure des manières.

Le lendemain, c'était un Puck tout excité qui essayait d'animer la conversation dans la salle du Glee Club en attendant le professeur Schuester.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je l'ai vu !

-Ce n'est pas possible Noah ! Hurla Rachel, les larmes aux yeux.

-Arrête Puck...tu es horrible.

Finn se redressa tout en jetant un regard noir à son camarade. Cela faisait dix minutes que le garçon répétait qu'il avait vu le fantôme de Kurt, et cela faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Déjà Mercedes et Tina pleuraient, Rachel n'en était pas loin.

Et les garçons serraient les poings de colère.

Malgré les avertissements, le garçon à la crête ne démordait pas.

-Je vous dis que l'âme de Kurt hante le cimetière ! Il faut trouver le moyen de le faire passer de l'autre côté !

Se tournant vers son ex-petite amie, il essaya d'y trouver un peu de soutien.

-Quinn ! Dis quelque chose...

-Écoute Noah...même si tu avais raison, comment veux-tu le faire passer de l'autre côté ? Tu n'es pas médium, moi non plus ! Aucun de nous ne l'est !

Will arriva sur ses instants, étonné de voir autant de remue-ménage. Il essaya de les calmer, mais dût élever la voix.

-Stop ! Asseyez-vous et vite !

Ils finirent par obéir, mais certain lançait encore des regards noirs à l'agitateur. Une fois le silence revenu, il demanda.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

Santana prit alors la parole, et on pouvait l'entendre trembler de colère.

-Ce crétin de Puckerman assure avoir vu le fantôme de Kurt ! Putain, il y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne rigole pas !

-Mais je vous l'assure !

Le professeur soupira et lança un regard désolé au garçon.

-Puck...je sais que c'est difficile...mais Kurt est mort...on a tous assisté à son enterrement...

-Je sais ! Je ne vous dis pas qu'il est vivant bordel ! Je parle de son fantôme !

Sortant fou de rage, il balança un coup de pied dans une chaise avant de franchir la porte. Schuester était fatigué...mais il n'eut pas le cœur d'aller rattraper Puck. Le garçon avait besoin d'extérioriser son chagrin.

De son côté, Quinn demeurait interrogée. Noah n'avait jamais menti sur quelque chose d'aussi grave, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

Et si...s'il ne mentait pas. Et si Kurt n'avait pas su passer de l'autre côté ? Qu'il avait quelque chose à accomplir encore ?

Se posant toutes ses questions, elle sentit son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche. Discrètement, elle l'ouvrit et lut le sms qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Il venait de sa mère.

Elle blêmit soudainement et sentit ses jambes trembler.

« Il est revenu... »

Simple message mais qui confirmait les paroles de Puck. Si son père revenait, alors cela signifiait qu'il y avait du paranormal dans l'air.

Kurt avait observé toute l'histoire en se dissimulant à l'extérieur, dans les branches d'un arbre de la cour. Il avait un large sourire aux lèvres.

Puck était tellement gentil de vouloir le soutenir...il en était presque touchant.

Réajustant la capuche d'un noir d'encre pour cacher sa peau blanchâtre, il se laissa tomber à terre.

Il s'était donné comme mission d'espionner le garçon pour savoir s'il allait être un bon compagnon.

Pour l'instant, il avait encore des réserves. Certes, il était sexy et avait un caractère de feu...mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas suffisant. Il devait voir jusqu'où Puck avait des mauvais côtés, s'il se laissait tenter par l'obscurité.

Furieux, Noah pénétra dans les toilettes des garçons en défonçant à moitié la porte. Il avait besoin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, histoire de mettre en ordre ses idées.

Ouvrant le robinet, il plongea carrément la tête sous l'eau glacée. Cela le brûla mais il sentit ses idées s'éclaircir.

Avait-il rêvé la veille ? C'était possible...il était tard, et les ombres sont nombreuses la nuit. A la lumière de la lune pâle, il aurait pu imaginé tout cela.

De fureur, il cogna le miroir face à lui, le brisant. Aussitôt, quelques perles de sang s'échappèrent ses doigts, et il poussa un juron.

Se passant la main sous l'eau, il entendit alors un souffle dans une des cabines et s'immobilisa.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Le silence lui répondit, mais étrangement, il se sentait oppressé soudainement.

Kurt, caché dans une des cabines, n'avait pas pu résister à l'odeur du sang. Il en avait gémit de plaisir. Cependant, il s'immobilisa en entendant Puck se tourner vers les différentes cabines. Puis le silence...

Non, il ne devait pas encore se présenter à lui. C'était bien trop tôt.

Le silence fut briser par un long soupire de la part de Noah, et Kurt tendit l'oreille.

-Bordel...même là j'ai des hallucinations ! Je vais devenir fou...

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'il remettait ses certitudes en doute...il venait de perdre des points. S'il se montrait trop influençable, jamais il ne serait un bon vampire. Croyant entendre des larmes, il se frappa les yeux d'un main.

Le grand Puckerman qui pleurait ? Ah non...non ça n'était pas possible ! Le monde s'était inversé, c'était pas possible autrement...

Il devait réagir.

Souriant, Kurt eut une idée. Prenant son poignée, il en détacha sa gourmette. Tout le monde pensait que le bijou était avec lui, au fond de la tombe. Donc si Puck le trouvait inopinément, il aurait la confirmation que la vérité était ailleurs.

Puck était en train de s'essuyer les yeux en se regardant dans le miroir cassé. Soudain, un étrange brouillard envahit les toilettes, le tétanisant sur place. Du brouillard sortit une voix d'outre-tombe, une voix que le jeune homme reconnut.

-Noah...

Se retenant de hurler, il s'agrippa fermement à un des lavabos, cherchant un point d'appui dans la réalité.

-Ku...Kurt ? C'est toi ?

-Noah...

Un bruit métallique retentit, comme un objet tombant au sol. Le brouillard disparut et Puck vit par terre un bracelet.

Le ramassant, il faillit le lâcher sous la peur. C'était une gourmette...et sur celle-ci, on lisait facilement Kurt E. Hummel.

Satisfait de sa petite mise en scène, le vampire retourna à sa crypte, certain d'avoir libéré une véritable bombe dans le cerveau de Noah. Une bombe qui l'isolera des autres et le rapprocha d'une mort délicieuse.

Les semaines passèrent ainsi. Kurt observant un Puck qui cherchait désespérément à communiquer avec son fantôme. S'en était d'un drôle.

Mais surtout, Noah s'était éloigné de tous et de toutes. Et le plan du vampire se passait à la perfection.

Un soir, la faim recommença à titiller la créature de la nuit. Le timing était parfait. Ce soir, il allait rendre visite à son camarade.

Puck était dans sa chambre, relisant les différents articles de journaux qui mentionnaient la mort de Kurt. Il y en avait aussi sur Jacob, mais le fantôme qui hantait le jeune homme était bien celui de son camarade.

Il avait à peine mangé...de toute manière à quoi cela pouvait lui servir de descendre dans le salon pour manger en famille ?

Personne ne le croyait. Personne ne prêtait attention à lui. Quinn avait bien essayé de le faire réfléchir sur la situation, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter.

Il allait découvrir quelque chose d'énorme, il le savait.

Un claquement sec le fit sursauter. Tournant la tête, il remarqua que la fenêtre de sa chambre était grande ouverte. Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir fermé.

Il se leva pour la refermer, et voulut retourner à son bureau quand une voix le stoppa net.

-Bonsoir Noah.

Se retournant lentement, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Kurt Hummel était là, nonchalamment allongé dans son lit, sa tête appuyée sur une main.

-Ku...Kurt ?

-Oui Noah...je suis là. Face à ta persistance et ta foi envers moi, j'ai pu venir jusqu'à toi...je te remercie pour cela.

Le jeune garçon dévisageait le revenant. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Il semblait en chair et en os...et pourtant une aura fantomatique émanait de lui. Est-ce que cela venait de l'étrange lueur rouge qui scintillait dans ses yeux ?

D'ailleurs, cette lueur était fascinante... S'approchant doucement, Puck tendit la main et toucha la peau délicate du visage de Kurt. Ce dernier poussa un petit soupir de plaisir, ce qui enchanta le vivant et le troubla légèrement.

-Mais...tu...tu es vivant ?

-Non Noah...mais je ne suis pas un fantôme non plus. Je suis entre les deux, à la fois vivant mais aussi mort...

Retroussant les lèvres, il montra ses canines bien pointues, ce qui déclencha un frisson chez Puck.

-Un vampire ?

Il voulut fuir mais la lueur dans les yeux de la créature devint plus forte tandis que sa voix se faisait de velours.

-N'aie pas peur Noah...je ne suis pas démoniaque. Viens...touche moi...

Prenant une des mains du jeune homme, le vampire la déposa sur son torse. Puck tressaillit en se rendant compte que le cœur de son compagnon ne battait plus, et cela tira un sourire à Kurt.

-Vois...je suis libéré de toutes les conditions humaines désormais...

S'avançant légèrement jusqu'à coller leur torse, le prédateur fit remontrer une de ses mains jusque sur l'épaule de sa victime. Victime qui tremblait de peur mais aussi d'excitation face à l'aura qui émanait du vampire.

-Plus de douleur, plus de peur...Juste l'éternité pour m'amuser...en échange d'une petite chose.

Laissant tomber sa main, Kurt attrapa l'un des poignets de Puck et se mit à le lécher sensuellement. Il sentait le sang s'écouler de l'autre côté de la peau, et cela le rendait fou.

Noah n'en menait pas large non plus, comme en témoignait la bosse qui déformait son jogging. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Hummel puisse être autant sexy. S'en était presque indécent !

Alors, lorsque le vampire lui mordit le poignet, il ne put que soupirer de plaisir. C'était presque aussi jouissant que de faire l'amour.

Tandis qu'il buvait, Kurt ne laissait pas retomber son charisme. C'était un de ses pouvoirs qu'il avait pu maîtriser rapidement. Le plus simple en réalité : la fascination. Il pouvait d'un seul regard se faire obéir de n'importe qui. Et c'était jouissif.

Le sang de Noah coulait lentement dans la gorge du vampire. Ce dernier ne voulait pas le tuer, juste lui prendre un peu de quoi se nourrir. Et il se fit la réflexion que ce sang était tout simplement voluptueux, un véritable élixir. Le sang de Jacob avait un goût de pourriture, mais celui de son ami était...un nectar du paradis. Chaud, épicé...il avait le goût de Puck.

Une bosse commençait à déformer son propre bas en cuir, et il n'avait pas raté l'érection mal dissimulée par le pantalon de Puck. Mais il était bien trop tôt pour cela.

Relâchant avec peine le poignet, il se lécha les lèvres pour recueillir sensuellement le liquide de vie.

Ce geste tira un gémissement à Puck tandis que Kurt lui souriait d'un air de défi.

-Tu es savoureux...mais j'espère que tu sauras garder ce secret...

-Ou...oui...

S'approchant lentement, Kurt déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Puck. La séduction avait parfaitement marché...maintenant, il devait vérifier que le garçon était apte à devenir un vampire. Pour cela, il allait devoir avoir de longues discutions et l'observait dans la vie de tous les jours. Si Puck continuait à être calme et fasciné sans l'utilisation du charisme, alors il avait des chances.

S'éloignant légèrement, il vint murmurer à l'oreille du vivant.

-Je reviendrais tous les soirs pour toi.

Puck lui sourit doucement et essaya de l'embrasser encore, mais en un clin d'œil, Kurt avait disparu.

Seule trace de son passage, le poignet de Puck qui saignait toujours.

Interloqué, il apporta la blessure à sa bouche et aspira très légèrement le sang. Le goût métallique qui lui envahit la bouche n'était pas superbe...mais pas totalement déplaisant.

Quinn rentrait chez elle, comme tous les soirs. Cette fois seulement, elle était inquiète. Par rapport à Puck. Le garçon ne parlait à pratiquement plus personne, s'enfermait dans des théories folles et était devenu complètement obsédé par la mort de Kurt.

Seulement, ce soir, elle avait essayé de l'appeler. Habituellement, il répondait mais là rien. Ce qui n'était pas normal du tout.

Elle gara sa voiture dans la cour de sa maison et sortit son téléphone portable. Composant rapidement le numéro, elle patienta quelques secondes. Son soulagement fut extrême lorsque Puck décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Ah Puck ! Bon dieu j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Comment tu vas ?

-Très bien merci. Un peu fatigué...mais je me sens en pleine forme.

C'était vrai, Quinn le sentait. La voix de son ancien petit ami était bien plus chaude, plus vivante que ces derniers jours. Elle en était soulagée, même si elle s'étonnait d'un revirement aussi rapide.

-Tu me fais plaisir ! Une raison particulière pour être aussi...vivant ?

-Hum...j'ai juste réfléchi. Tu avais raison, j'étais bien trop obsédé par le meurtre de Kurt. Je pense arrêter d'enquêter maintenant...

Il y eut un silence, la jeune fille attendait la suite. Puck semblait s'être arrêter au beau milieu de la phrase. Seulement, la suite ne vint pas.

Elle changea de sujet.

-Tu vas revenir au Glee Club alors ?

-Non, répondit le jeune homme avec une voix ferme. Là-bas, personne ne m'a soutenu à part toi. Tous me voyaient déjà comme un fou, même avec la preuve de la gourmette...Ils te parlent tous d'être une famille unie, mais depuis la disparition de Kurt, j'ai plus la sensation que chacun s'est refermé sur lui-même.

Quinn soupira. Il avait raison. Elle aussi s'en était rendue compte. Chacun avait fait son deuil à sa manière, Rachel devenant encore plus insupportable, Tina toujours en pleurs...et même ce nouveau, Sam. Même lui, alors qu'il n'avait connu leur ami que quelques jours, n'avait plus osé adresser une parole.

La belle union du Glee Club était loin désormais. C'était comme si la mort d'un des leurs avait définitivement brisé l'espoir du groupe.

-Comme tu veux. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi...

-Je sais Quinn. Merci.

-Bye.

La jeune fille raccrocha, un peu plus rassurée. Rentrant chez elle, c'est sans surprise qu'elle vit son père dans le salon, l'attendant scrupuleusement.

-Bonsoir jeune fille.

-Bonsoir.

Elle n'aimait plus cet homme qui avait osé la jeter dehors alors qu'elle était enceinte. Mais elle devait supporter sa présence pour leur bien à tous.

Après tout, si quelqu'un pouvait éclairer l'affaire des meurtres, c'était bien lui.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

-Non. Personne n'a été mordu ou égorgé ou vidé de son sang aujourd'hui. Aucun phénomènes paranormaux...

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant une faille, un prétexte qui la ferait mentir. Mais il ne trouva rien. Il la laissa passer pour qu'elle puisse aller dans sa chambre, mais il la rattrapa d'une main.

-Je sais que cela t'agace. Mais n'oublie pas Quinn. Le Malin se situe de partout aujourd'hui. Et il est du devoir de notre famille de l'empêcher de nuire.

Elle repoussa d'un geste ferme la main qui lui serrait le poignée et le fusilla du regard.

-Tu n'es même pas sur que Kurt et Jacob aient été tué par une créature de l'ombre ! De plus, beaucoup de personnes affirment avoir vu l'âme de Kurt errait dans le cimetière. S'il avait été tué par les ténèbres, son âme ne pourrait pas se manifester.

-Son âme se manifeste car il ne peut avoir accès au paradis. Les gens de son genre n'y sont pas admis.

Quinn serra les poings et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Si une personne pouvait monter au paradis, c'était bien Kurt. Le jeune homme avait l'âme la plus pure au monde, elle le savait bien.

Il lui manquait terriblement, tout comme leurs conversations par sms ou en cachette au lycée.

-Tu parles de mon meilleur ami ! Fais attention à toi ou je te jure...

Elle grogna et fila dans sa chambre, faisant claquer la porte.

Une semaine passa. Cela faisait désormais un mois que Kurt était mort, mais une semaine qu'il venait rendre visite à Puck tous les soirs.

Tous les soirs, le vampire buvait un peu du sang du jeune homme, ce dernier ne trouvait rien à redire à cela. Doucement, Kurt avait baissé son pouvoir de fascination, mais cela n'empêchait pas Noah de se laisser mordre sans soucis.

Il avait appris à adorer la sensation des canines dans sa chair, et même désormais le goût du sang lorsqu'il embrassait les lèvres encore sanglante de son étrange visiteur.

C'était un soir comme un autre. Puck attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son ami d'outre-tombe en bavardant avec Quinn au téléphone.

-Je te sens tout fébrile. Tu es excité ou quoi ?

-Pas du tout mademoiselle ! Je vais bien tout simplement !

-Si tu le dis...

Un silence gênant s'installa, faisant s'interroger le jeune homme.

-Quinn ? Tout va bien ?

-...Mon père est revenu chez nous.

-Quoi ? Depuis combien de temps ?

-Trois semaines je dirais. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il a réussit à récupérer Beth.

Cette fois, ce fut Puck qui se tût, incapable de dire un mot. Le père de son amie était un véritable tyran, accro de l'autorité et complètement hypnotisé par la religion. Il avait peur des conséquences que cela engendrerait.

-C'est pour cela que tu es bizarre ces derniers temps ?

-Oui...enfin entre autre. Noah, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom, ce qui révélait la gravité de la situation. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne la conversation.

-Dans trois semaines, ceux sont les vacances d'Halloween. Et après ces congés, mon père m'a...il m'a inscrit dans un lycée catholique à l'autre bout de la ville. Il a peur des effets néfastes des deux meurtres...

-Quoi ? Non...il peut pas faire cela !

-Je suis désolé Puck...mais le pire...il...il...

Les larmes allaient sortir des yeux de Quinn, il l'entendait dans la voix de la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière se ressaisit et lança d'une voix blanche.

-Il refuse que tu puisses voir Beth à nouveau. Je suis désolé Puck.

Alors que Quinn raccrochait, le jeune Puckerman blêmissait furieusement et se laisser tomber à terre.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Kurt arriva par la fenêtre, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Bonsoir...

Il se tut en voyant son ami à terre, pleurant des larmes de désespoir. Il eut un petit sourire sadique. Le moment devait être venu.

-Un soucis Noah...

Sursautant à l'appel de son prénom, le jeune homme se releva, essuya ses larmes d'un geste plein de rage et grogna.

-Ouais ! J'en peux plus de tout cela ! Ma famille qui me calcule plus ! Le Glee Club qui est devenu un foyer d'égoïste ! Et maintenant Quinn qui m'abandonne ! J'en ai marre de tout cela !

Tremblant de colère, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

Kurt sourit encore plus. Le moment était parfait. Il éteignit totalement son pouvoir de fascination. Il voulait être certain que la décision viendrait de son ami.

S'installant derrière le garçon énervé, le vampire commença à faire le masser légèrement.

-La vie est tellement cruelle...je sais ce que s'est, je suis passé par là aussi.

-Ouais. Mais tu as réussi à t'en tirer.

-J'avoue qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas à me plaindre...

Tendrement, Kurt commença à déplacer ses mains le long des épaules de Puck, venant caresser les bras et le torse musclé de son camarade. Ce dernier commençait à se détendre légèrement, poussant des soupirs d'aise.

-Tu sais Noah...il y aurait un moyen d'échapper à toute cette douleur...

-Ah oui ?

Les lèvres de Kurt commencèrent à courir sur la nuque du jeune homme puis dans son cou. Ses canines poussèrent sous l'excitation et vinrent frôler la peau délicate, envoyant au garçon des frissons de plaisir.

-Bien sûr...mais c'est un sujet très délicat qui amène à beaucoup de réflexion de ta part...

-Faire de moi un vampire n'est-ce pas ?

Surpris pour le coup, Kurt se stoppa net dans l'exploration du corps de son ami.

« Mince...il m'a découvert »

-Tu sais Kurt, j'ai appris à lire en toi depuis ta mort. J'ai repensé à certaines choses qui m'ont permises de mieux te comprendre. Plus que lorsque tu étais en vie. J'ai compris ta manière de fonctionner...

Se retournant, Puck fit face à Kurt et ce dernier pouvait lire une détermination dans son regard.

-On dit toujours que les lendemains sont meilleurs, poursuivit le jeune homme. Mais c'est faux. Une fois que la vie te tourne le dos, elle ne revient pas te saluer. J'ai perdu mes amis, ma famille. Ils ont refusé de me soutenir lorsque je cherchais qui t'avait tué. J'étais seul...et tu es revenu à moi, splendide dans la mort.

Il attira Kurt à lui, le dominant de toute son corps. Mais le regard du vampire s'était allumé d'un désir non dissimulé en sentant le vivant prendre les devants. L'atmosphère se réchauffa en puissance entre eux tandis que Puck finissait d'expliquer son raisonnement.

-Dès le début, j'étais tenté de te rejoindre. Tu sembles si heureux, bien plus que lorsque tu étais vivant. Tu as ce pouvoir entre les mains, l'immortalité. Une vie éternelle de plaisirs et de délice, c'est cela le paradis non ? Mais Quinn était encore là pour moi, ainsi que Beth. Voilà que je viens de les perdre toutes les deux...

Passant ses bras autour du cou du vampire, il posa sa tête sur son front et toute la détermination du monde se lut dans son regard.

-A présent, rien ne me retient ici. Fais moi tien.

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres du jeune Hummel qui se lécha les lèvres, dévoilant des canines bien longues.

-A tes ordres.

Le baiser qui s'ensuivit fut sauvage entre les deux êtres. Rapidement, les dents acérées du vampire vinrent ouvrir les lèvres fragiles et le sang se répandit entre eux, les nourrissant tous les deux dans un ballet rouge entre leurs langues.

Le goût métallique désinhiba les sens tandis que Kurt se serrait contre Puck. Les mains du vivant tremblaient par le désir qui émanait de lui. Ce baiser était foudroyant...mais il voulait plus. Il voulait Kurt.

Il leva les yeux vers le vampire et faillit rougir en voyant le regard purement prédateur qui le regardait. Kurt se rapprocha doucement et à mesure qu'il avançait Puck reculait jusqu'à se laisser tomber sur le lit. Le châtain sourit voracement et dit :

-Tu es sûr Puck ? Après ce sera trop tard, bien trop tard...

-Quoi ? En plus d'être mort t'es sourd Hummel ? Il me semble t'avoir dit de me faire tien.

Le vampire ricana et lui sauta dessus.

Puck sursauta ne l'ayant même pas vu bouger. Et là il se retrouvait allongé sur le dos avec un Kurt plus sauvage et plus sexy que jamais à cheval sur une partie sensible de son anatomie. Il sourit à l'autre homme et leva la main pour caresser sa joue. Kurt fronça les sourcils au geste bien trop tendre pour lui, il gifla cette main qui le caressait et fondit sur les lèvres de son vis à vis. Il les mordilla les lécha sous les gémissements de Puck. Le brun posa ses mains sur le dos de Kurt, il le caressa doucement puis les fit glisser délicatement jusqu'aux hanches de l'autre. Puck attrapa la langue du vampire entre ses lèvres et la suça. Kurt gémit bruyamment et ne put retenir les mouvements de plus en plus rapides de son bassin.

Il le voulait tellement! Mais... Il lui manquait quelque chose... Il ne tint plus et finit par déchirer le haut de l'autre homme et profita de sa surprise pour lui entailler la peau du torse. Puck sursauta sous la douleur soudaine et ouvrit pour protester mais il ne put que gémir, serrer les mains sur les hanches de Kurt et envoyer le bassin à la rencontre de l'entrejambe de l'autre. Le vampire sourit à sa réaction et lécha la plaie, suça un peu plus fort pour faire venir le sang dans sa bouche. Il gémit de bonheur et remonta pour faire partager ce goût à Puck.

Ce dernier en eu marre et retira le t-shirt de Kurt.

-Kurt... J'en peux plus! Je te veux!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

-Toi.. Je te veux putain!

-Dis moi quoi et je te le donnerai.

Tout en parlant il descendit sensuellement le long du torse de l'autre homme. Il titilla ses tétons, les mordilla, les pinça. Il alla taquiner les abdos bien dessinés du sportif qui gémit en le regardant. Et bon dieu cette vue pourrait le faire jouir sur le champ. Il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé ni été attiré par les mecs avant mais là, voir Kurt descendre au fur et mesure, sentir cette langue taquine, ce regard chaud posé sur lui... Il pourrait jouir là tout de suite. Il était tellement excité qu'il pensait bien que sa verge ne pourrait pas se tendre plus.

Il intégra enfin la question du vampire alors que ce dernier faisait descendre son pantalon et son caleçon d'un même mouvement.

-Bordel Kurt... C'est _ça_ que je veux..

Il gémit presque le mot "ça" alors que Kurt empoignait son sexe tendu.

Kurt sourit, caressa sa hampe puis lécha son gland avant de dire d'une voix doucereuse :

-C'est ça que tu veux Puckerman? Que je te léche ?

-Putain oui... Non.. Je veux que tu...

Il s'interrompit dans un halètement lorsque Kurt fit passer sa langue de ses testicules à son gland.

-Alors que veux-tu Noah?

-Je veux que tu me suces bordel!

Il cria presque cette phrase et Kurt sourit :

-Enfin!

Puis il engloutit son sexe directement. Puck écarquilla les yeux sous le plaisir qui l'assaillait, gémit et ferma les yeux. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt pendant que celui-ci le suçait avec ardeur.

-Putain ta bouche Kurt... Je pourrais la baiser toute la journée... Oh merde...

Kurt sourit autour de sa verge, ferma les yeux, inspira, détendit sa gorge et prit la hampe de Puck au plus profond de sa gorge.

Puck ne put se retenir, grogna, serra ses doigts dans les cheveux du châtain et commença à remuer son bassin pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans cette gorge chaude.

Le vampire relâcha la verge du brun, se lécha les lèvres et regarda Puck. Puis il mena doucement sa main gauche vers le ventre de sa "victime". Il promena ses ongles acérés sur les abdominaux à sa portée et sans prévenir entailla profondément son aine. Puck couina et regarda ce que faisait Kurt. Et en le voyant le regarder avec défiance pendant que sa langue, si douce, léchait le sang qui se déversait sur les draps et que de sa main il le masturbait il craqua et se déversa sur la gorge et la poitrine du châtain.

Ce dernier fut légèrement surpris de sentir ce sperme chaud sur sa peau mais il en fut particulièrement excité. Il porta ses doigts à sa gorge et récupéra la semence qui la maculait et la lécha en gémissant à demi ouverts.

Puck une fois remis de son orgasme fulgurant, se redressa et se sentit durcir de nouveau en voyant cette bouille d'ange recouverte de sperme, de _son_ sperme, et de sang.

Il sourit un peu gêné et dit :

-Désolé j'ai pas pu me retenir...

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas ce fut un... _plaisir.._

Et la façon dont il dit ce mot... « plaisir »... Fit disjoncter le cerveau de Puck. Il se redressa surprenant Kurt par le mouvement brusque, le renversa et le bloqua sous lui. Kurt écarquilla les yeux puis sourit d'un air pervers :

-Oh voilà que le petit Puck se rebelle.. Que vas-tu faire ?

-Que vais-je faire ? Mais … Te baiser bien sûr !

Kurt fit surpris par cette réponse on ne peut plus franche et sursauta lorsque Puck l'embrassa voracement tout en lui enlevant son pantalon et son caleçon. Il gémit en sentant les dents de son amant mordre la peau de son cou puis ses tétons. Il cria quand Puck le mordit violemment juste sous le téton droit. Il le regarda et se sentit durcir encore plus en voyant Puck lécher le sang qui perlait.

-C'est ça que je veux d'abord.. Fais-moi tien... Donne-moi à boire Kurt !

Kurt sourit, se redressa légèrement et s'entailla largement le poignet à l'aide de ses ongles. Le sang gicla et se répandit sur les draps blancs. Il approcha son poignet des lèvres de Puck et le fit boire. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et commença à boire, laissa ce liquide vital glisser dans sa gorge. Il aspirait la vie qu'il restait dans le corps de son amant. C'était si sexy.. Excitant.. Il en voulait plus.. Alors il suça plus fort faisant gémir Kurt bruyamment.

Il lâcha son bras et embrassa violemment le châtain tout en empoignant la verge du jeune homme qui cria dans sa bouche. Il commença à le masturber de plus en plus vite. Il approcha ses doigts pleins de sang de l'anus de Kurt. Il titilla cet anneau de chair et y enfonça doucement son majeur. Kurt expira dans sa bouche, le corps prit de tremblement sous le plaisir. Il ouvrit les yeux et cria en sentant un deuxième doigt s'introduire dans son corps.

-Putain Puck !

-Quoi ? Que veux-tu Kurt ?

-Baise-moi bordel !

-A vos ordres !

Tout en disant ces mots il se redressa, retira ses doigts et s'enfonça brutalement dans le corps de son vampire. Ce dernier gémit de plaisir et planta ses ongles dans le torse de son amant. Le sang coula et Puck gémit.

Il accéléra ses coups de butoir, le bruit de leurs peaux s'entrechoquant les excita encore plus.

-Puck plus fort merde !

-Putain tu me rends dingue !

A ces mots il empoigna Kurt, le releva pour qu'il s'assoit sur ses genoux le sexe du brun toujours profondément enfouis en lui. Leurs mouvements devinrent de plus en plus profonds, leurs souffles se firent erratiques. Puck s'empara des lèvres de son amant et attrapa ses fesses pour approfondir encore plus les pénétrations. Kurt cria dans sa bouche.

Puis d'un coup Puck se retira du corps du châtain et le fit se mettre à genoux avant de le pénétrer de nouveau. Kurt cria. Le brun s'allongea sur son dos et planta ses dents dans le cou de Kurt qui gémit. Le sang coula dans la bouche de Puck ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il pilonna Kurt de plus en plus fort puis finit par se laisser aller. Il avala une dernière gorgée de sang avant de jouir au plus profond du corps qu'il possédait. Kurt rendit les armes et se déversa en de longs jets en sentant ce sperme le marquer et Puck avaler son sang. Ils laissèrent leurs corps s'effondrer sur les draps recouverts de sperme et de sang. Le brun se décala pour laisser le vampire se remettre sur le dos.

Reprenant son souffle, Puck demanda.

-Et...et maintenant ?

Kurt eut un petit sourire et montra sa marque dans son cou, dû à la morsure de Puck.

-Comme tu peux le voir, la transformation à commencer. Je vais t'aider à la finir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Kurt s'ouvrit une dernière fois le poignée et donna son sang à boire. Puck le recueillit avec une certaine révérence et commença à se sentir lourd. La voix de Kurt lui parvint de loin.

-Ton corps va s'endormir pour trois jours...durant ce laps de temps, on pourra tout faire de toi, tu ne sentiras rien. Et lorsque le temps sera écoulé, je viendrais te chercher...

S'approchant avec lenteur, Kurt posa son oreille sur le torse de Puck. Le cœur commençait déjà à ralentir...

Donnant un dernier baise sage sur les lèvres, il eut un petit sourire.

-Dans cinq jours, tu seras toi aussi un buveur de sang.

La découverte du corps de Puck se mit rapidement, dès le lendemain.

Rapidement, l'horreur envahit tout Lima, chacun parlant de la scène de crime comme s'il l'avait vu.

Des litres de sang dans les draps, le corps du jeune homme juste vêtu de son boxer et sa gorge ouverte.

C'était l'entaille nette au cou, ressemblant à une morsure, qui avait provoqué la mort, comme pour les deux meurtres précédents.

La différence était pourtant grande. Alors que les scènes de crime dans le cimetière et la bibliothèque n'avait aucune goutte de sang, dans ce cas là, le matelas lui-même baignait dans le rouge.

Même si une autopsie fut pratiquée, rien ne laissa d'indice supplémentaires. Mais les rumeurs allaient bon train, et un mot commençait à apparaitre sur les lèvres des moins sceptiques: "vampire".

L'enterrement fut rapide, et le plus discret possible. La succession d'assassinat commençait à avoir des répercutions en dehors de Lima, et de plus en plus de journalistes arrivaient pour couvrir les événements.

Quelqu'un rôdait dans les quartiers le soir, assassinant des jeunes garçons sans scrupules. Voilà un scoop à ne pas manquer!

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le cimetière de Lima. Dans son cercueil, Puck commençait à bouger doucement. Le délai était écoulé.

Soudain, un bruit extérieur attira son attention. Il n'était pas bien réveillé encore, aussi n'arrivait-il pas à bien identifier le son qui se rapprochait de lui.

On aurait dit le bruit de quelqu'un remuant la terre.

Bientôt, on frappa à la cloison de son cercueil, et il sourit. Il avait compris ce qui se passait. Un sourire encore plus mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que le couvercle s'ouvrait, dévoilant un Kurt Hummel tout plein de crocs aguicheurs.

-Hum...quelle magnifique surprise...j'adore les paquets cadeaux.

L'attirant à lui, Puck l'embrassa et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure de ses nouvelles canines. Aussitôt, le sang se mélangea à leur baiser torride, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Kurt réussit à repousser son nouveau compagnon.

-Pas que cela ne me déplaise de me faire baiser dans un cercueil, mais il faut vite remettre ta tombe en place si on ne veut pas être découvert. Prends ta boite avec toi, je t'emmène chez moi.

L'emplacement fut vite rangé, si bien que personne ne pouvait penser qu'on venait de déterrer un vampire.

Passant d'ombre en ombre, les deux vampires se dirigèrent vers le caveau familial du jeune Hummel.

Ce dernier commença à pousser doucement la dalle qui bouchait l'entrée. Doucement car elle était bien trop lourde, même pour lui.

Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque Puck la déplaça d'un geste rapide, agacé de perdre du temps.

Le premier vampire eut un sourire malicieux tandis qu'il se collait au torse du nouveau.

-Fort...et musclé...tout ce que j'aime...

L'attirant à l'intérieur, il le poussa jusqu'à son propre cerceuil, laissant tomber celui de Puck par terre. Ronronnant contre le cou de l'être de la nuit, Kurt s'assit à califourchon sur le bassin de son partenaire, satisfait en sentant l'érection naissante de ce dernier.

-Bienvenu dans la famille...

Le baiser qui suivit fut aussi sauvage et sanglant que leur appétit de l'autre.

* * *

Voilà pour cette nouvelle histoire.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !


End file.
